For a Window in Paradise
by ehards29
Summary: It's funny how one decision can change the course of so many lives. This is the story of two of those lives. EdmundPeter brother fluff, NOT slash! Reviews welcome!
1. Reflections

**Ehards29**: Hey guys, this is my new fic, For a Window in Paradise, based on the Sufjan Stevens song of the same title. My other fic, Sword of Andriah is still is progress, no fear, but I really don't know how often I am going to update it, it didn't get many reviews.

Moving on, For a Window in Paradise is my attempt at the recent trend of Pevensie brother angst/fluff. Usually rules apply, no incest (shutters), a bit of blood, and intense moments, not for chibis, and Ed and Pete bonding (awww…). Anyway, here we go, enjoy/review!

FYI:** Flashback**, _Thought_

For a Window in Paradise

By: Ehards29

**Chapter One: Reflections**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_If there's anything to say_

_If there's anything to do_

_If there's any other way_

_I'll do anything for you._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cold.

That was the only word to describe Edmund at the moment. Sure it seemed a bit simplistic, after all, what other words come to mind when one is trapped in a dungeon made of ice? But the word described so much more than just his physical condition. To Edmund, it was much more than just a word.

It was a state of mind.

His soul was frozen solid, the events of the last days swirling in his mind faster and faster, like a tornado of hate and guilt. Everything the witch offered he wanted. The power, the prestige, the feeling of being wanted. She wanted him, not Peter, she offered him power, not Peter. Her eyes soft, her hands stroking his, leading him to a world where he was Edmund and not Peter's minor. His eyes clouded with greed. Now they were clouded with tears.

Far, far away his brother and sisters were fighting for their very lives, running, fleeing from all that he had done to them. His goddamn family, he sold out his own goddamn family! What would mother say, what would father do, if they knew their baby boy had killed his own siblings. And that's what he was doing; he was killing them, slowly but surely. Edmund shuttered. He was cold, so very cold.

All for Turkish Delights.

The boy rested his head onto his weary knees, and began to weep.

------------------------------------------------------

Peter eyed the dancing flames of the camp fire. Memories of his brother flowing uncensored through his mind. The championship football (**A/N**: As in soccer in America) match he and Edmund's team had won when he was 13, an 8 year old Edmund's eyes downcast as the team sang and danced around the elder Penvensie, leave it to him to score the winning goal of the game. No one said a word to Edmund. No one sang or danced around him, no hugs were given, no high fives exchanged, no words of encouragement spoken, for Edmund had not scored a single goal.

His 12th birthday party. While he and the rest of his mates entertained themselves with kill the carrier and cake, Edmund had been playing outside and got bitten by the neighbor's dog. Peter could still see the awful gash, staining his porcelain skin scarlet. And Peter could still remember how he continued the festivities of his party with almost no second thought.

The fire was now beginning to die down, the embers still desperately attempting to return to their former glory. But all great things had to come to an end.

Even fires had to die.

**"You think you're Dad, but your not!"**

_Edmund, I've failed you. I've failed you as a brother, as a friend, as a confidant. You're in her clutches because of me; you're suffering because of me. Because I was to damn stupid to see you're pain. To give you a hug after our football match, to take a second from my party to make sure my baby brother wasn't hurt too bad. I have failed so many times, but I swear to God, this time I will make it right._

"Peter, you need to get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. We're going to see Aslan, so you don't want to look sleepy!" Lucy's eyes were bright and shinning, even at this ungodly time of night.

"I will, give me minute Lu, let me just get some more firewood."

"But Peter, it's dangerous…"

"I know Lu."

Lucy watched her elder brother walk toward the woods, her eyes shifting to the large pile of wood snuggled by the crackling embers.

Peter took one last look behind him, watching Lucy's eyes wander away from him. There was no turning back now. He was going to make this right.

No matter what it took.

**Ehards29**: What is our foolish little Peter going to get himself into? You're going to have to wait and find out.

I feel sort of bad making Peter seem so callous to his baby bro in his flashbacks, but judging from the movie, I got the feeling that Peter didn't get why Edmund was mad at him, that he didn't understand that Edmund felt overshadowed by him.

Okay so here it goes….REVIEW PLEASE! Nothing makes me happier than to see my email filled up with adoring fans reviews. Wow, that didn't make me sound conceded or anything. Haaha…but seriously, it would be much appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Momentum

**Ehards29**: Thanks to all you guys who reviewed! You pretty much made my day, so go ahead and give yourselves a pat on the back, you deserve it! But enough with that, the show must go on! So, without further ado, please enjoy the second chapter of For a Window in Paradise.

For a Window in Paradise

By: Ehards29

**Chapter Two: Momentum**

----------------------------------------------------

_Morning comes in Paradise _

_Morning come in Light_

_Still I must obey_

_Still I must invite_

-----------------------------------------------------

Her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia sat upon her ice thrown, slowly drumming her long, pale fingers against the frigid arm rest. Several days had come to pass, and her patience was wearing thin. The information the son of Adam had given her had lead her straight to Aslan, but it did her little good with three of the other humans still at large. No word yet from Maugrim as to their whereabouts, and the boy refused to provide her with any further information.

Jadis's thin lips curled into a sickening smile as she thought of her first meeting with Edmund. His innocent eyes shinning bright as the Narnian sun in the high afternoon. His begging, his growling, his desperate need for her. She drank it in like a cool sip of water from a spring. She feed off the boy's trust, off his suffering.

Off the pain his betrayal was no doubt causing his siblings, Aslan.

Oh, how she wished to be there when the Great Cat discovered that the humans who he had entrusted the future of his land to where not saints. That they had flaws, that to believe with reckless abandon such a ridiculous prophesy was beyond foolish. Somewhere below the many floors of her grand castle, in a frozen dungeon, lying helpless in chains and guilt, was Aslan's downfall, and her salvation. Jadis took a deep breath.

Soon, very soon, all the cards would be in her hand again.

---------------------------------------------------------

How many miles it had been since he had left camp, Peter could not tell. The further he walked, the more every tree, every rock, every cloud in the virgin morning sky began to look the same. His mind was swimming, desperate for the knowledge that he was doing the right thing. He could see his sisters' faces as they woke in the morning to find that their big brother had not returned from gathering fire wood. Lucy would cry, without a doubt. But Susan, she would not, for she knew, she always did. She would curse him for being a martyr, for being an ideological fool.

Susan always knew.

Peter trudged through the snow, his feet felt as if they were packed with lead, his head aching, his body creaking and groaning like an old door with exhaustion.

And that's when he heard it.

Peter's head shot up as the sound of paws hitting the snow filled the air. He smiled, so they had finally found him.

"Don't move human."

-------------------------------------------------------

Edmund woke from the grasp of a dreamless sleep to the sound of the creaking gate and the march of footsteps down to the dungeon where he was being held. A huge Cyclopes groaned as it moved toward Edmund, who made his best effort to shuffle away from the giant creature. The beast made a series of noises which sounded suspiciously like "The Queen would like a word with you" and broke his shackles in a similar matter to that of Mr. Tumnus's release. Edmund closed his eyes as the Cyclopes pulled him to his feet.

So this was it.

Jadis had gotten all she needed out of him, after all, he refused to tell her the whereabouts of his brother and sisters. He served no purpose to her anymore. And now it was his turn to be added to her sculpture garden. He relished the thought, he prayed to God that that the cruel staff cutting into his bare flesh would be a pain the likes of which he had never known. After all he deserved it, didn't he?

Edmund shielded his eyes from the alien sunlight as he entered the Queen's chambers, his charcoal eyes meeting her vapid ones. He was ready for death. But what he got instead, what he saw instead, he was not ready for. Not at all.

----------------------------------------------------------

Peter walked slowly painfully behind Sherow, a member of the Queen's police, his malicious teeth gleaming. The gash in his ankle where the horrid beast had attacked him hurt every time his foot made contact with the ground. Still he held his head up high. He had come here to get what he wanted, and was not about to leave until he got it. No matter the odds, he would set his baby brother free. Peter's eyes danced around the magnificent building which resided such an awful woman. It was truly a wonder to watch how the light bounced from wall to wall, how such a simple substance as ice could wield such wondrous architecture. As Peter trudged up the stairs toward the witch's keep, all he could think about was his brother walking these steps as well, tempted by the promises of the witch to give him everything his brother never did. His eyes began to sting.

"Well, well Maugrim, what do we have here." Jadis's face contorted itself into a brutal smile as she observed the limping young man, surrounded by her wolfs, trudge toward her.

Two down, two to go.

"We found him", Maugrim butted his head into Peter's bad leg, causing the youth to fall to the ground in pain, "Wandering around alone in the woods just before the Great River."

Jadis rose from her throne and stalked over to Maugrim and the boy, peering down at him.

"Tsk, tsk, "She laughed, "Little boys should know better than to be wandering around alone in the woods", she eyed his bad ankle, a glint in her pale eyes. "One could get themselves hurt. You must be little Eddy's brother, Peter, oh, I have heard so much about you."

Peter mustered all his might as he rose to his feet; he was not going to let this awful woman belittle him. However, he could not deny that he was frightened, even at his full height he was only to the witch's shoulder. She was indeed a beautiful woman. He skin as pale and pure like alabaster, her hair striking long and elegant. But behind all this beauty, her eyes held an unmistakable evil in them. Peter inwardly shuttered with the thought of what Edmund had seen in her. Was he really so blind?

Or was he just too desperate to see the truth, a thought that made Peter shutter even more.

"The reason I came alone was to make deal with you." Peter stated, but even with all his might, his voice was still shaky and weak, like a child giving his first school presentation in front of his whole class. A voice of someone in doubt. There was no guarantee the witch would even hear him out, and if not, he, Ed, and Narnia would suffer for nothing.

"Go on." The witch demanded.

"Me in exchange for Edmund."

Jadis let out a callous laugh, a sickening smile spreading across her frigid face.

"Did you hear that dearest, your brother wants to make a trade, now isn't that an interesting proposition?" Jadis questioned as she stepped aside, revealing the shaking figure of Edmund Pevenise, flanked by a cruel Cyclopes, standing not 50 feet away, his feet and hands in shackles. Edmund's eyes were wide with fear as Peter's azure eyes meet his. He had heard everything.

No this is not what Edmund was expecting, this is not what Edmund wanted. Not Peter! This was not his burden to bear. Edmund wanted to scream and shout, tell Peter to get the hell out of here while he still could, let Edmund deal with the consequences of his escape. He wanted to call Peter a stupid idiot, an awful prat. He wanted to cry. He wanted to do anything to make it stop.

But all that came out was a quiet whisper of "No". Nothing more, nothing less.

**Ehards**: Oh man, the angst is coming, it's unstoppable! So you know the drill, review and make an authoress smile!

**Peter**: You aren't going to make me cry next chapter, are you? Because if you haven't noticed, I'm a man's man!

**Me**: (Stifles laugh unsuccessfully). Yeah, you're a real mans' man.

Anyway, I have a couple questions that need to be answered or I will not be able to sleep at night.

1. Do you think any guys post stories on Fanfiction?

2. What happens on April 4th? ohcEEcho talked about in the end of one of Mistaken Perception's chapters, but I have no idea what she is talking about. I'm assuming it's the DVD release of Narnia, but I'm not sure. Help!


	3. Sacrifice

**Ehards29**: Holy lack of updates, Batman! Wow, how freakin' long has it been, I've lost count. Sorry guys, I've had major writer's block/buttloads of homework. I'm a senior, I don't have time for boring school work, I have Narnia fanfics to write! Jeez, teachers, get with it.

I would also like to take the chance to address a grievance that was stated by one reviewer who stated that the line from my last chapter "His begging, his growling, his desperate need for her" was a bit, risqué, let's say. I laughed when I read that, because my original intention was to describe the scene in the movie where Edmund comes to Jadis's castle was like "But I came to see you!" It may have been a bit of an extreme description, so I'm sorry for the confusion! I don't want anyone thinking that this fic belongs on adult fanfiction. LOL.

Anywho, you know the deal: Read, enjoy, review.

_Thoughts/song lyrics _

For a Window in Paradise

By: Ehards29

Chapter 3: Sacrfice

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Like a mother's morning dress_

_Like a father to impress_

_I'll do anything for you_

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peter!" Edmund shouted as he lunged toward his elder brother. The boy winced as the Cyclopes pulled hard on his chains, cruelly restraining him.

"Edmund, stop, you'll only hurt yourself. Stay calm." Peter commanded.

It took every once of strength Peter had in his soul to utter these words with as much confidence as he did. Inside, his soul was screaming with a combination of guilt and hatred, the likes of which he had never felt in his life. His baby brother, the boy he had sworn to his mother to protect was bound and shackled, his skin bruised, his body frail and thin from lack of food. All because of him.

Jadis smiled at the unfortunate scene before her. She slowly paced over to Edmund, placing a thin, cruel hand on the boy's shoulder, squeezing it hard. Edmund winced with the weight of the witch's grasp. Jadis knelt down to Edmund's level, her eyes never leaving Peter's sky blue orbs.

"You know Edmund, I do believe you're right, your brother is indeed not very intelligent. Foolishness must run in the family."

Peter lunged forward, but Maugrim bit him on his bad ankle, sending the boy to his knees once more.

Jadis laughed.

"Peter, Son of Adam, I am attempting to understand the logic that brought you to my castle, but for the life of me, I just can't wrap my mind around it. You come here, injured, unarmed, and very much alone, and believe that you can make hostage demands with me. I now have two of Aslan's prized humans in my possession, and you expect me to give one of them up. My word, truly you have proven that bravery and foolishness do in fact go hand in hand."

Peter glared at the witch. Truly he was fighting a losing battle, but for his brother, he had to try, to believe that it was a battle he could win. Nothing else mattered now, nothing but getting Edmund home safe.

"Just hear me out." He stated stoically

Jadis cocked an eyebrow. Releasing her hand from Edmund's shoulder, she seated herself coolly on her ice thrown.

"Very well, speak."

"For the prophesy you so fear to be fulfilled, all four humans must be seated at Cair Paravel." Peter began.

"What's your point?" Jadis snapped.

"My point is that only having one of us in your possession is enough to stop the prophesy from coming true, there is no need for two of us. Edmund is no longer of use to you, I am the eldest of the family, the one Aslan is has picked to lead his army. I am your greatest threat; imprison me in exchange for Edmund and you will not only have stopped the prophesy, but you will have greatly handicapped Aslan's army." Peter's heart was beating hard in his chest.

_This has to work, please let this work._

Jadis studied the passionate boy before her. The fire in his eyes was unmistakable. It burned bright and hotly. Even she, the Imperial Queen of Narnia was impressed with the boy's speech. She rose from her throne, and began to pace. She really owed the Son of Adam nothing; and she found it strange that she was even considering his proposal. Then suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks. Her eyes glistened with pride, her plan unfolding in front of her very eyes. A way to make them all suffer. Aslan, the traitor and his foolish, overly noble brother. Now the cards really were all in her hand.

"I accept." Jadis calmly stated.

Both the Pevensies' heads shot up.

"What?" Peter asked.

"I said that I accept your proposal Son of Adam. I will free your brother in exchange for your imprisonment." "Mador", she motioned toward the Cyclopse holding Edmund's bounds, "Let him free."

Mador grunted, slowly loosening the chains around Edmund's ankles and wrists. As soon as he was free, Edmund ran as hard as he could toward his brother, his eyes blinded with tears.

"Peter!" Edmund cried as he flew into his brother's arms. "Please, please, Peter don't do this, please, please! This is my - this is my mistake. This isn't yours! Peter, please!"  
Edmund began to sob; the tears streamed down his face without a second thought.

"Big boys don't cry" his father would always remind him, but now none of that mattered. Peter, his big brother, was going to suffer like he did, maybe even worse. Suffer for nothing; suffer for what _he_ did wrong. It was all wrong! Not Peter, not Peter! His arms squeezed his brother's neck, utter and silent promise that he would never let go. Brave Peter, noble Peter was better than him in everyway, why should he suffer?

"No, no, no, Peter, you can't. No, no, NO!" Edmund's tears blurred his vision, his throat horse from his screaming.

"It's okay Edmund', Peter cooed, rubbing the boy's back, slowly and soothingly, the way his mother used to do when he was younger. The mother whose children he had promised to keep safe. All of them. Suddenly, the crushing weight of the situation fell upon him. What was to be his fate? And Edmund's? Susan, Lucy, Narnia. What would become of them? Would they die here, would he die in her hands? Peter desperately pushed the tears back. His father had always told him that big boys didn't cry.

"It's alright Edmund, I'm not going anywhere."

Peter didn't know if it was Edmund or himself he was talking to.

Jadis's voice cut like a knife through silence.

"How wonderful, it touches me deeply to see such love between two brothers. To see such, _sacrifice_." Her last word held a weight behind it that neither boy quite understood.

At least not yet.

"But I'm afraid that I am going to have to cut the family reunion short." "Mador!" She shouted. "Bind little Eddy's brother and take him to his cell, I will deal with him shortly."

Edmund's eyes grew wide as the giant monstrosity lumbered toward them.

"Wait." Peter's voice rang. Jadis looked up. "If we go through with this, I want a promise that Edmund will remain unharmed."

Jadis smiled. "Of course Peter, my word is my guarantee." That being said", she glanced coyly at the boy, "As Queen, I must adhere to the laws upon which Narnia was built."

Peter glared at her. "And what, pray tell, does that mean?" Edmund looked up at his brother, the anger painfully evident in his eyes.

"We had a deal witch, my brother is not to be harmed!"

"Of course, however, little Peter, as you will learn in time, there are things that are beyond even my control. Furthermore, as long as you are in my custody, you will address me with the respect I deserve, I am "Your Majesty", not "witch". Your brother knew his place; you would do well to learn yours."

Peter glared as Mador hoisted him up harshly by the shoulders and began working on his ankle binds.

"Get away from him, get back you monster!" Edmund began desperately pounding on the Cyclops's waist. The great beast swung his arm, knocking Edmund to the ground.

"Ed!" Peter cried. Edmund attempted to get to his feet, but Maugrim and his pack surrounded the boy, blocking him from his brother.

"Listen to me Edmund, I want to you to run." Peter shouted. "Run as fast as you can and don't look back! Run east past the river and find the girls. You hear me, you need to find them, you need to find Aslan."

Edmund's eyes stung as he watched his wounded brother roughed by the Cyclopes, and knew that he must do as Peter told him. He would find Lucy, Susan, Aslan and all of Narnia, and he would come back and fight the witch, he would save his brother. He would atone for his sin. He swore to God he would.

"Little Eddy seems a bit reluctant. Maybe he needs a bit of motivation." Jadis stated. "Maugrim."

The wolf snapped at Edmund's ankles, and suddenly he was on his feet. The boy took one last look at his big brother, and sprinted out of the witch's keep. Making himself a private vow as his took one last look into her vapid eyes.

_This is far from over._

"God speed, Ed." Peter whispered.

The Cyclopes had finished his task; Peter was now completely bound by the cruel, cold chains that once held his brother.

"And now Son of Adam, you will learn your first lesson in showing proper respect. Mador, bring him here."

Peter was dragged to the Queen's front, her eyes devoid of all emotion.

"Bow to me little king." She commanded.

"No." Peter's eyes glowed with defiance; he would never bow to such an awful woman.

"Tsk, tsk, looks like you're a slow learner boy. Mador!"

The Cyclopes tugged on Peter's binds, they sharply cut into his bad ankle, bringing him to his knees in pain.

Jadis smiled. "There, now that's better. Maugrim, come to me." The wolf stalked to the witch's side.

"Yes, you're Highness?"

"Follow the boy, he will lead you to Aslan and the others, but don't let him know you are in tow."

"Yes, my lady." And with that, the Captain of the Secret Police and his company were off.

"What!" Peter shouted. "You promised that you wouldn't harm him!"

"True." Jadis stated, examining her nails. "And technically, I'm not. But I have to make sure my little Eddykins doesn't get himself into any trouble, no don't I?"

"You miserable liar!" Peter struggled against his binds.

"It seems you are a _very_ slow learner, and my patience is wearing thin. Mador, take care of him."

That last thing Peter remembered was the great Cyclops's arm swinging toward his head, and the sound of a high, cold laugh. Then, everything went dark.

**

* * *

Ehards29**: Well wasn't that fun? No? (Emits an Edmund-like scowl). Well, even if it wasn't the greatest piece of literature you have read, a review (but not flame) would be appreciated!

Until then, I'm off to count the days until April 4th, because I do not have enough Peter/Edmund fluff to fill my day!


End file.
